


Forever Yours

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: Darkest-ElfA dalliance in the forest leads to other opportunities
Relationships: Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 7
Collections: Least Expected





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Story Notes: Let me know what you think

He started, his delicately pointed ears alerting him to trouble within. Legolas signaled for the brothers to halt, and braced himself against the cold stone wall of the abandoned watchpost. Closing his eyes, he readied himself for battle. _Three... two... one!_ He sprung, flinging open the wooden door, his bow taught and ready. Suddenly, Elrohir heard him laugh.

"It is simply a small forest creature!" he chuckled, nearly rolling on the ground with laughter. "A small, fuzzy, furry, cold-nosed bumbling forest creature!" 

The twins shook their heads, chuckling softly, and followed Legolas into the small home. Glancing around, the Elves saw a large stone fireplace, a thick woven rug, and one bed. The implications of this large bed dawned on Legolas, and he blushed. _Of course the twins will share the bed, as they are brothers..._ he sighed to himself. _Thank the Valar the rug is thick, or I would be out of luck._

Elrohir stretched and flung his pack onto the thick straw-filled mattress, and glanced out the window. "The sun is setting," he noted. "We should rest soon, or we will never return to Rivendell at a reasonable hour." He shot a sly glance to his brother as he sat down on the overly-plump bed. "This is indeed comfortable... and rather large as well. We should have enough room for you to share, Legolas!" 

Legolas stared, not daring to hope that the beautiful Elf had implied what Legolas so dearly wanted. He blushed and looked down - but not before he noticed a bit of a lump in both of the twins leggings. "That is," he stammered, "one solution, I suppose... but are you certain we would all lay comfortably on this bed?" He turned slightly, staring out the window, fantasies running through his head. *Oh, Valar.. I've wanted this for so long... do I dare hope that... nay, but they are brothers... but perhaps...?* 

Legolas tensed suddenly as he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. Afraid to turn, he simply stood still, terrified of what may come. "Would it... truly work..." he began, until he felt another hand on his other shoulder, and moaned as they began a massage. Legolas' head hung low as he braced himself against the windowsill, leaning into the hands that worked so wonderfully against his tense muscles. Suddenly, a voice purred into his ear, "I am certain we could arrange ourselves comfortably somehow..." It trailed off, and a warm, wet tongue caressed the sensitive point of his ears. He whimpered helplessly, leaning back against Elladan's hard, muscled chest. A sharp bite sent his senses reeling, his hands clutching at air. 

"But.. Elladan... what do you mean by - ohhh.. this..." he sighed softly as the beautiful Elf's mouth moved lower, covering his neck in delicate kisses. Shivering, he attempted to turn, until Elladan's arms held him tightly, binding him effectively. 

Elrohir quietly climbed onto the bed, shifting uncomfortably as his leggings became tighter, watching his brother seduce the blond creature. His hand crept to the bulge in his leggings as he watched it progress. 

Legolas' head fell back on Elladan's shoulder as his throat was assaulted with kisses. He whimpered helplessly, his knees feeling quite week, as Elladan's hand drifted under his shirt, trailing up to his soft, pink nipples. He cried out as the larger elf twisted one in his finger, squeezing sharply, rolling it between the pads of his fingertips as he felt it harden beneath his fingers. "Oh, Elladan," Legolas sighed. _Does he want me for me... or my beauty... and where is Elrohir?_ Legolas thought faintly, though he was fast losing control over his mind. 

Elladan grinned and glanced back at his brother, who was now openly stroking his hard Elfhood in his hand. Elrohir nodded and padded over silently, wearing naught but his shirt. He sucked on Legolas' ear softly, purring, "Do you want us, pretty one?" 

Legolas started once more, then groaned. "Yes... please... why are you doing this?" he asked, pressing back against Elladan, not startled to find the Elf's stiff length pressing into his ass. 

Elrohir smiled at him, coming to stand in front of him, initiating an Elven sandwich. "You are beautiful.. and kind.. and you deserve such pleasure," he whispered, before he tore Legolas' shirt off in one swift move and lowered his mouth to one perfect, hard nipple. Suckling gently, he stared up at the Elf reverently as Elladan whispered, "And we love you... from the moment that your presence graced us." 

Legolas gasped, closing his eyes, lost in the sea of pleasure Elrohir was creating, and the feeling of another male's hardness against him. _Love...me? They... love me?_ Slightly in shock, Legolas simply stared into Elrohir's eyes as the dark elf moved to the other nipple. 

Elladan grinned wickedly, his right hand slipping down to Legolas' hardening bulge. Ever so gently, he stroked a single finger along its length, causing the smaller Elf to shudder with desire. "Please," Legolas whispered, straining against Elladan's hand. "Please!" he begged, pressing his nipples into Elrohir's mouth as best as he could. 

"What do you want, little Elfling?" Elladan purred seductively, tracing the outline of Legolas' dick through the ever-tightening leggings. "Tell us..." 

Legolas groaned and turned his head, staring back at the sweet Elf. "Please... I ... need release..." he whispered, knowing that sweeter release would never come from any but these two beautiful Elves before him. 

Elladan smiled as his hand slipped under the smooth fabric, feeling the warmth of Legolas' Elfhood even before he touched it. Legolas gasped, feeling the gentle clasp of Elladan's hand like a bolt of pure lightning, pleasure in its highest form, and he arched into it, desperate for more. "Please!" he whimpered. 

Elladan shook his head, clutching Legolas' hot cock in his hand, and began stroking slowly as Elrohir stripped the shivering Elf. Slowly, slowly Elrohir kneeled, staring up into Legolas' eyes, before flicking out his tongue and catching the slow drip of pearly fluid that threatened to fall to the floor. Legolas' length responded to this image in Elladan's hand, thickening even more with desire, looking at Elrohir licking his sweet lips... 

"Do you want me to lick you," Elrohir whispered, savoring the taste of Legolas. 

Nodding fervently, he lay his head back against Elladan, hoping the larger elf would support him, as his knees were growing quite week. _I cannot believe this is happening to me..._

Elrohir smiled and flicked his tongue again; this time, against the very tip of Legolas' Elfhood. The blond elf groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as pleasure shot through him like sparks from a fire. He groaned again, his eyes snapping open and widening as he felt a slender finger probing against his most hidden entrance. "Elladan," he whispered, his voice shaky. "What are you -" He yelped as Elrohir took the head of his throbbing dick into his mouth, licking and suckling it gently, and then gasped as the probing finger pressed forward, forward... He panted, trying to sort out his feelings, and felt the dry pain that the finger brought, as well as the searing pleasure of Elrohir's mouth over his length. Elrohir stared up at Legolas for a moment, sensing his pain, and felt a deep ache in his heart, never wanting his beloved to feel an ounce of pain at their hands. He looked into Legolas' eyes, and suddenly, plunged his entire cock into his throat. 

Legolas nearly screamed, his vision blacking with ecstasy as he felt Elrohir's throat spasming around him, and only Elladan's strong arm around him held him up. Suddenly, an assault began, as Elladan's questing finger found the secret spot, deep inside, that caused Legolas to cry out hoarsely. "Elladan!" he gasped. 

Elladan rubbed the spot gently, back and forth, wanting nothing more than to be the cause of the Elf's undoing, the ultimate loss of his control. He remembered the discussion that he had with his twin so many years ago, when they both realized they had fallen in love with the blond beauty. Elrohir had nearly began to cry with want, knowing that he and his brother belonged at Legolas' side. Hoping to ease Elrohir's pain, Elladan had formed the plan to seduce the Elf. It seemed to be working spectacularly. 

Legolas' head hung low against his chest, panting fast, and stared down at Elrohir, feeling the Elf suckling on his dick. "Please," he whispered to anyone who would listen. And suddenly, Elrohir knew what he had to do. He let Legolas' Elfhood slip out of his mouth, causing a desperate cry to emit from those sweet lips. He held out his hands to Legolas, leading him gently to the bed as Elladan nodded at him, smiling. He lay Legolas down on the bed, kissing him softly - but Legolas would have none of that. He kissed the twin eagerly, nearly forcing his tongue into Elrohir's mouth, grinding his hips against the other's, their lengths throbbing together. Elrohir moaned and returned the kiss hungrily before whispering, "I want to make love to you." 

Legolas stopped for a moment, looking deeply into Elrohir's eyes. _Could I? This is... Oh, I desire them so.. but.. do I love them?_ He looked at the twins, so eager to please their love, so eager to prove their love. Smiling to himself, he nodded. "I love you, Elrohir, Elladan..." he whispered quietly, knowing it was true. 

Elrohir sat Legolas upon his lap, rubbing his length against Legolas' tender entrance. "So beautiful," he whispered worshipfully as Elladan leaned over the blond's length, taking it into his mouth, causing a groan. As Legolas relaxed into Elrohir's embrace, bucking up into Elladan's mouth, unable to help himself, Elrohir slowly thrust himself into the smaller elf, holding him close. He felt Legolas' discomfort and kissed his throat as Elladan engulfed the dripping cock with his throat, suckling ferociously. Legolas moaned and arched into Elrohir, pressing him into his ass deeply. With a groan, Elrohir began to stroke. Over and over, faster and faster, as the three of them panted, Elladan stroking himself quickly with his hand as he caressed Legolas' heavy twin gloves with the other. Straining against the touch, Legolas' mind whirled in pleasure as he groaned Elrohir's name. "I.. cannot.. Ohhh, Elrohir.. so close," he murmured, digging his nails into Elladan's back. Neither noticed as blood started to drip down the flesh; the pleasure was too intense, and growing. 

Elrohir nodded and bit Legolas' fair skin at his shoulder hard, moaning softly, whispering, "And me as well, my love... so close..." He grunted and closed his eyes, thrusting up hard into Legolas, over and over again, against that ever so pleasurable spot. "Ai, Legolas... you feel so good..." 

Elladan moaned around Legolas' length as he came into his hand, his head spinning as he looked at his beloved twin brother fucking his - *Oh, god, he's all ours...* - beautiful Elf. Elrohir increased the pace, thrusting harder against Legolas' pleasure center, and finally, Legolas could take no more. "Ai, ahh, Elrohir, Elladan, I - AHH!" he screamed, his back arching deeply as he came into Elladan's throat, spurt after spurt pouring into the dark Elf's mouth. 

Elrohir stared at Legolas for a moment, watching him glow with pleasure and realized that he had caused it... that he could cause it again, whenever he would like, and he could hold the beauty all night... with that thought, he came, hard, the warmth flooding into Legolas as he bit the soft flesh of his throat one last time, one last thrust, one last whimper until he fell against the pillows, holding Legolas to him, stroking his hair. "My love, my beauty, my wonderful Legolas," he whispered, as Elladan crawled up to the other side, embracing the Elf and his twin. 

"Yes... we love you, Legolas," Elladan whispered, kissing the exhausted Elf on the cheek. 

"Forever?" Legolas murmured sleepily, snuggling against the two Elves that he would love for the rest of his immortal life. 

"Forever," they whispered together, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
